1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a dust collector, more particularly to a dust collector having a dust collecting bag that is easy to install.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional dust collector is shown to comprise a main frame 1, a suction device 2, an annular support member 3, and upper and lower dust collecting bags 4, 5. The main frame 1 has a bottom portion mounted with a plurality of rollers 101, and two upright support legs 102 connected to the bottom portion for supporting the suction device 2. The suction device 2 includes a housing 202 mounted on the main frame 1, and a motor-driven blade unit 201 mounted on the housing 202. The housing 202 is formed with a suction inlet 204 and a suction outlet 205. The support member 3 has an inner wall surface 303 that confines an air passage 305, and is coupled to the suction outlet 205 so as to communicate fluidly the air passage 305 with the suction outlet 205. The support member 3 further has upper and lower end parts 301, 302. The dust collecting bags 4, 5 are made of an air permeable fabric material, and have mouth portions provided with strap units 6, 7. The mouth portions of the dust collecting bags 4, 5 are sleeved on the outer wall surface 304 of the support member 3 at a respective one of the upper and lower end parts 301, 302. The strap units 6, 7 can be tightened so as to secure the dust collecting bags 4, 5 on the support member 3.
In use, after activating the blade unit 201, dust-laden air is drawn into the housing 202 via the suction inlet 204, and is discharged from the housing 202 via the suction outlet 205. The dust-laden air then enters into the dust collecting bags 4, 5 via the air passage 305 of the support member 3. After using the dust collector for a period of time, the bags 4, 5 are disassembled for cleaning the same so as to maintain good dust collecting effect of the bags 4, 5. Usually, the upper bag 4 is shaken so that the dust collected therein will be transferred to the lower bag 5. Thereafter, the lower bag 5 is removed from the support member 3 by loosening the strap unit 7 for cleaning. However, it is not possible for a single person to mount the lower bag 5 back on-the support member 3 because, aside from the relatively large size of the bag 5, the lower bag 5 cannot be held against the support member 3 before the strap unit 7 is tightened. Thus, the help of another person is needed to secure the lower bag 5 on the support member 3, thereby arising in inconvenience.
Therefore, the main object of the present invention is to provide a dust collector having a dust collecting bag that is easy to install and that can be handled by only one person.
According to this invention, a dust collector comprises a main frame, a suction device, a hollow support member, a dust collecting bag, and a plurality of elongate resilient clamping plates. The suction device includes a housing and a motor-driven blade unit. The housing is mounted on the main frame and is formed with a suction inlet and a suction outlet. The motor-driven blade unit is mounted on the housing and is operable so as to draw dust-laden air into the housing via the suction inlet and so as to discharge the dust-laden air from the housing via the suction outlet. The hollow support member has looped outer and inner wall surfaces. The inner wall surface confines an air passage. The support member is coupled to the suction outlet so as to communicate fluidly the air passage with the suction outlet. The dust collecting bag has a mouth portion to be sleeved on the support member such that the mouth portion surrounds the outer wall surface of the support member and such that an interior of the dust collecting bag is in fluid communication with the air passage in the support member. The mouth portion is provided with a strap unit that is operable so as to tighten the mouth portion on the support member and so as to loosen the mouth portion from the support member. The elongate resilient clamping plates are mounted spacedly on the outer wall surface of the support member. Each of the clamping plates includes a mounting segment, a clamping segment, and a guide segment. The mounting segment is mounted securely on the outer wall surface of the support member. The clamping segment extends from the mounting segment, and cooperates with the outer wall surface of the support member so as to clamp the mouth portion of the dust collecting bag therebetween, thereby enabling retention of the mouth portion on the support member when the strap unit is in a loosened state. The guide segment extends inclinedly from the clamping segment in a radial outward direction relative to the support member, and guides the mouth portion of the dust collecting bag for insertion between the clamping segment and the outer wall surface of the support member.